Pleased As Punch
by Jennasaurus-Rawr
Summary: Hermione and Anna are best friends and decide they need to teach two irritating Slytherins a lesson! OneShot.


_My First Cross Over Story! Hope you like it. :)_

**...**

An excitable girl with light-auburn hair raced into the Gryffindor common room. Seeing a mass of brown curls above the back of one sofa, she catapulted herself over the sofa to land heavily next to her best friend.

"Arrrr! Oh gosh Anna, it's just you." Hermione Granger smiled at her (rather hyper) friend.

"Hey 'Mione." She looked at the book laying open in the other girls lap then stifled a giggle. "What are you doing?"

Quick as a whip, and before Hermione could stop her, Anna grabbed the book and launched herself off the couch to stand by the open fire.

"Hmmm, 101 Hexes for Friends, Foes and Frenemies." Anna paused and raised an eyebrow in Hermione's direction. "Really?" She added, a tiny hint of judgement in her voice.

Hermione blushed slightly.

"Well...I just...I was looking for...someone needs to teach that insolent little ferret a lesson."

Anna looked at her a moment, cocked her head and promptly started cackling.

"Shut up Anna!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do how much of a pain Malfoy can be."

Anna smiled and nodded. "Yea, alright. Point taken."

"And as if you haven't thought about doing something to Hans Westergard for being such a knob-head."

"Knob-head?" Her friend looked momentarily confused.

"Sorry...Muggle insult." Hermione grinned.

Anna giggled, and returned to the couch with the book. Hermione wrapped an arm around Anna's closest arm and the two girls sat in comfortable silence for maybe 10 minutes.

"Mione?" Anna asked sleepily.

Hermione yawned before replying. "Yes Anna?"

"Why are boys so impossible?"

"I haven't the faintest clue." Hermione smiled. "And I don't know what we'll do about Draco and Hans."

"I'm sure we'll think of something to teach them a lesson...we always do!" Anna got up, stretched and yawned. "Bed time!"

Hermione grabbed the hexes book and stood as well. "Yes, we'll definitely figure out something for them!"

The girls laughed softly as they headed up to their already dark dormitory and changed into their pj's.

"Goodnight Anna."

"Night Hermione."

A final, cheeky giggle was all that was heard, before they both fell asleep.

**…...**

Anna and Hermione were down in the Great Hall for breakfast bright and early the next morning, munching on toast and chatting quietly. Which would have been totally normal, except that it was a Saturday and it was a well-known fact that Anna LOVED her sleep-ins!

"Well Granger, it seems you managed to drag the princess out of bed at a reasonable time. Didn't believe it was possible, congratulations!" The voice was sly and mocking.

Both girls turned to face Draco Malfoy and his best friend, the handsome but daft Hans Westergard.

Anna rolled her eyes at the two infuriating boys. "I only get up late so I don't have to see your hideous faces!" She smirked.

Draco scowled for a second at the two grinning girls. Hans stood a step behind him looking utterly insulted, he pulled a compact mirror from the inside pocket of his blazer and ran a hand self-consciously through his hair.

Hermione snorted to stop herself from cackling and Hans quickly shoved the mirror back into his blazer.

Hans appeared to be desperately thinking of a funny reply, (although considering his reputation, he may also have been desperately trying to remember his own name).

Draco obviously realised it was up to him to think of a witty come back.

"Well you two aren't exactly roses to the eyes either." He smiled wickedly as he let his fairly subtle insult sink in.

"Yea, more like ogres!" Hans sounded awfully proud of himself and Draco had to hold back a groan at his complete lack of imagination.

"Ohh, no dear, you seem confused...the 'ogre' is your reflection, not us!" Hermione delivered her stinging reply with such sweetness in her voice that it took Hans a minute to realise he'd been insulted.

"What...it's...I DO NOT LOOK LIKE AN OGRE!" Hans was rather worked up by now, and those who were close enough to hear his outburst started laughing and muttering to each other.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at his friend. For a moment it looked like he was trying to work out why he hung around with such a whiny drama-queen.

Draco turned back to the girls. "Good day, Granger, princess." He swiftly spun around on his heel, but did not get more than three steps before-

"Why aren't you insulting them back Dracoooo?" Hans sounded remarkably like a six year old.

The blonde haired boy stared at his friend for a few seconds, then answered. "It's called knowing when to stop."

Draco promptly strode away to the Slytherin table, leaving Hans standing awkwardly in front of Anna and Hermione. He took a step towards them, thought better of it and stepped back.

"I'll get you back for calling me an ogre, just you wait and see." His attempt to sound menacing had the effect of a lion with a Chihuahua's bark.

The girls laughed, which infuriated Hans.

"I mean it!" Hans added seriously.

Anna replied in an equally serious voice. "Okay then, I'll await your scathing reply in a few years...that should give you just enough time to think of a scathing reply."

"GRRRAAAAAA!" Hans growled, then stormed away loudly. The sound of the two girls laughing hysterically followed him all the way to the Slytherin table, where he piled his plate with food and quietly sulked through the rest of breakfast.

**.…..Later That Day..….**

"Mione! MIONEEEE! HERMMMMM-I-ON-EEEEEEEE!" Anna pushed her way through the entrance to the common room so quickly her face almost collided with the floor. She stumbled, grabbed the closest armchair and somehow managed to stay upright.

Hurried steps could be heard descending from the girl's dorm room.

"Geez Annie, calm down! What has got you so...crazy?" Hermione looked concerned for her friend, and pulled her over to two squishy chairs by the fire.

Anna glared at Hermione for a minute. "Firstly, how many times have I told you, DO NOT call me Annie! Secondly, I'm not crazy. And thirdly, tell me it's true...Merlin's saggy pants...let it be true!"

Hermione giggled. "Right, sorry Anna." She decided against stating that her friend actually was crazy and moved on. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a rumour racing around the halls of Hogwarts that Hermione 'brightest witch of her age' Granger full-on punched Draco 'slimy ferret' Malfoy on the nose! And if that's not true I'm going to be so disappointed!" Anna stared at Hermione, trembling slightly from excitement.

"Anna, breathe!" Hermione grinned, placed a hand on her best friends shoulder and patted gently.

"I'm fine, see." Anna took three exaggerated breaths in and out. "Now tell me everything!"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, well I guess I should start by saying YES, I did punch Draco Malfoy becau-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Anna's excited screech was enough to make everyone in the rather crowded room wince at the sudden pain in their eardrums.

Hermione gave her a whack on the arm. "Umm ouch. How about you just stay quiet and listen?" She rubbed her head gently for a moment.

"Sorry." Anna apologised to her possibly now hearing-impaired friend. "Sorry everyone." She addressed the rest of the room, then turned back to Hermione. "I just can't believe you hit him! You. Hit. Draco!"

Hermione grinned. "Yep, I hit him right on the nose!" She took a second to enjoy that fact before continuing. "Do you want the basic run down or-"

"Every. Little. Teeny. Weeny. Detail. All of it." Anna poked Hermione softly in the arm. "Now."

"Okay. I had my free period this afternoon, when you were in Charms, and I didn't feel like studying or reading. So I decided to go and visit Hagrid, but on the way down there I ran into Malfoy. He started with his usual sassy comments and I couldn't be bothered exchanging insults coz we'd already done that at breakfast."

Anna giggled. "Your 'Daily Malfoy Tolerance' was already overflowing."

"Exactly! I told him to please leave me alone and he didn't. I asked him to kindly bugger off and he stayed. I then told him if he didn't move his skinny little butt out of my way I'd punch him."

"Tell me you actually said 'skinny little butt' to him!" Anna looked at her friend hopefully.

Hermione smiled. "I most certainly did!"

"Yes! What happened then?"

"He laughed. So I punched!" Hermione looked quietly proud.

Anna snorted loudly then began laughing. "Go on, go on."

"Then he sat on the ground and moaned about how I'd hit him and probably broken his nose, and I told him it wouldn't have happened if he'd just listened and left me alone. He started calling me a crazy witch, so I said thank you!"

Anna was enthralled by the unfolding tale. "Then?"

Hermione giggled sheepishly. "Then I went to Hagrid's!"

"You just went to Hagrid's and left Malfoy whining on the ground?" Anna looked a tad surprised.

"Yep." Hermione casually replied.

Anna was silent for a minute, then she grinned. "Bloody wicked Hermione! You are bloody wicked." She hugged her friend then got up and pulled Hermione with her.

She cleared her throat a few times to get the whole common rooms attention. "Hey everyone, I have a small announcement, it'll just take a minute. For those who don't know, this is Hermione Granger." She gestured grandly at Hermione who gave a quick wave.

"We all know her Anna." Someone said from a desk in the far corner.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Shut up, I'm not finished yet. For those who haven't heard the rumours flying around or don't believe them, Hermione Granger punched Draco Malfoy in the nose this afternoon."

There were a few woops and whistles.

"Right. It's awesome, and I think she deserves 3 cheers for being amazing! How about it guys?"

"Anna...nooo" Hermione moaned quietly.

"HIP HIP!" Anna shouted.  
"HOORAY!" Everyone yelled in reply.

"HIP HIP!" Anna repeated.  
"HOORAY!" Screamed everyone.

"HIP HIP!" Anna yelled one last time.  
"HOORAY!" Everyone finished the cheer loudly.

Anna grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled it into the air above their heads. The room erupted in a round of applause and Hermione, embarrassed and wanting to escape, whispered in Anna's ear.

"If you don't let me go to bed right this instant I'm going to punch you too!"

Anna grinned at her best friend, but let go of her hand and followed her up to their dorm.

**…...Several Days Later..….  
**  
There was a hum of soft conversation and the clinking of cutlery as everyone ate lunch in the Great Hall. The two girls sat quietly together. They hadn't had any trouble at all from Hans or Draco since Hermione's fist had broken Malfoy's nose. He'd spent 2 days in the hospital wing, and had been uncommonly reserved since being discharged.

Hermione and Anna were enjoying the lack of rude comments from the irritating Slytherins, though they didn't expect it to last much longer.

Anna placed her knife and fork on her plate, drank the last of her pumpkin juice and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Hermione asked. "We've got Care of Magical Creatures together now."

"With Slytherin, I know." Anna replied. "I gotta go get my books and that essay I need to hand in."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you outside."

Anna smiled, then turned and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

**...**

"Alright class, today we'll be doing something a bit different and exciting." Professor Kettleburn explained. "It was Grindylow breeding season a month ago and this has caused a huge increase in their numbers in the Great Lake. So you're going to go out there in partners and try to hook and stupefy as many of the young ones as you can. They aren't as clever as the adults and usually fall for bait on a line."

Hermione and Anna grinned at each other.

Professor Kettleburn continued. "I have chosen your partners, when I say your names please head to the lake, grab a boat from the shore and get started."

"Ohhh. Damn." Hermione moaned.

"I hope I get someone decent." Anna whispered.

They listened as pairs were called out.

"Draco and Lavender."

"Hermione and Blaise." Said Professor Kettleburn.

"Oh Balls." Groaned Hermione.

Anna smiled gently at her friend. "At least he's nice to look at!"

Hermione didn't look amused.

"Hans and..." Said Kettleburn, consulting his list.

And some poor unfortunate soul, Anna thought to herself.

"Anna." Kettleburn finished.

"WHAT?" Anna stared at her professor.

"You and Hans are partners." He repeated.

"I, no, please professor...I can't work with...HIM." She glared at Hans, who was standing still, mouth hanging open in shock.

"You have no choice. Now please go get started and stop wasting time."

Anna groaned loudly, then stormed past Hans towards the lake. Hans turned slowly and followed her from what he decided was a safe distance.

Once in the boat, it was harder to ignore each other as they had to work together. This wasn't going too well.

"Do you wanna catch the Grindylows or stupefy them." Anna asked him as politely as she could.

"Uhh, I'll...catch." Hans replied slowly.

She handed him the line and he plopped the bait into the water. After a minute there was tugging on the line.

"Reel it in, reel it in!" Anna told him.

Hans looked at her, perplexed. "What? Reel what?"

The tugging stopped. Anna shook her head and growled under her breath.

"Haven't you ever used on of these?" Anna asked, grabbing the line from him.

"No." He said. "I just thought I held it until the Grindylow came up."

"I...I..." Anna sighed, then pointed to the reel. "No. Once you have something on the line YOU have to bring it up by turning this."

Hans nodded dumbly.

"How about I do this and you stupefy them?" Suggested Anna.

"Okay." Hans replied.

5 minutes later Anna was reeling in a Grindylow.

"Get ready to stun it." She told Hans calmly.

Hans leaned gently over the side of the boat to get the best aim, but as the Grindylow broke the surface of the water there was no spell, only...

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

The squeal took Anna by surprise and she dropped the line, Grindylow and all, into the lake.

Anna was furious and didn't know what to do. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM NOW, YOU BUMBLING IDIOT?" She screamed at him.

"Ahhhhhhh! That thing was disgusting! I can't believe we have to do this. I don't want to get anywhere near those-"

His words were cut short by Anna's fist smacking straight into his face with more force than he ever would have expected.

SPLASH! He toppled over the side of the boat, into the lake.

Anna heard laughter and turned to see that many of the other boats where within hearing distance of her yelling and had seen everything.

She grinned sheepishly, as many of the Gryffindors clapped and whistled, while most of the Slytherins tried desperately to hide their sniggering.

Hans broke through the water. There was blood dripping from his nose and he was enraged.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Anna looked at him calmly and replied. "Because you deserved it!"

Hans simply scowled at her and began swimming to shore.

She picked up her oar, looked around and started paddling herself over to Hermione and Blaise's boat.

Her friend grinned at her as the boat came to a stop.

"Took a leaf out of my book, I see!" Hermione laughed.

Anna blushed slightly. "Yea, well, I just couldn't take him anymore and something had to be done."

She glanced at Blaise, and was surprised to find him smiling brightly.

He leaned across and gave her a firm but friendly slap on the back. "Great shot Princess!" Blaise said, then began cackling wildly.

Which caused Anna to start laughing too.

Hermione yelled. "HEY EVERYONE! 3 CHEERS TO ANNA FOR ACTUALLY DOING WHAT WE'VE ALL WANTED TO DO FOR A WHILE!"

"HIP HIP!" Shouted Blaise.  
"HOORAY!" Screamed many people.

"HIP HIP!" Someone else yelled.  
"HOORAY!" This reply was so loud that it couldn't possibly have been just the Gryffindors.

"HIP HIP!" Hermione yelled.  
"HOORAY!" Screamed everyone!

Then someone else shouted.

"EVERYONE! BACK TO SHORE...IMMEDIATELY! Professor Kettleburn hollered from the edge of the lake, a drenched and shivering Hans beside him.

"You know you're probably gonna get detention for doing that." Blaise smiled.

Anna looked from him to Hermione.

"Yea, I probably will. But it was so worth it! She grinned proudly.

"You know Princess, you're not so bad." Blaise said as he picked up his oar.

"Thanks Blaise!" Anna replied.

They all started rowing towards the shore and their unimpressed professor, (who was slyly smiling at the sopping wet whinger next to him).

But before they reached the edge of the lake, Anna leaned over the side of her boat and quietly spoke to Hermione.

"Remember when I said I was sure we'd figure out a way to teach the boys a lesson?"

Hermione smiled wickedly. "Indeed I do!"

"Well this isn't quite how I expected it to turn out." Anna said with a grin.

"Me either." Hermione giggled. "But I think it's perfect!"

"And as usual, you are correct!" Anna replied.

The two best friends laughed the rest of the way to shore, happy in the knowledge that they wouldn't be having to deal with sassy Slytherins for quite a while!

**THE END!**

_Please review if you enjoyed it...all comments are greatly appreciated._ :D


End file.
